Blade Of Rwby
by Blackrum
Summary: In the midst of one of his most fearsome battle Blade is stuck by a bolt of lightning sending him into the world of Remnant, he must now somehow survive this new and strange world in order to make it back to his, but with his team, classes, Grimm to fight and a much more sinister plot a foot how will he ever make it home. Join him and team BLAC (black) as they try to survive Beacon
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

The night sky erupted with the loud explosive sounds of both the thunder and fighting as the two blades rang out like the tome of a blood covered bell as the clashed midair as the two figures dressed in black ninja like clothing, one was smaller wielding a katana his blue eyes filled with anger and hatred. The other stared intensely back filled with similar emotion with a mix of jealousy as well. The smaller one raised his legs kicking off his opponents blade which was a blade with ridges cut into it making it look like the weapon had teeth. Both were sent flying back the the kick each landing the on the pillars of rock which mad up most of their battle field. Before the boy touched the rock he swung his blade slicing the top off and flipping over it. Using the momentum he had gathered he luach the bolder sized rock towards his opponent who shattered it with one strike. "Our fight has lasted long enough outsider." yelled the man raising his toothed blade. The boy did not say a word in response he just readied his blade as well. The monstrous wind and torrential rain which their hoods and masks did little to protect against. "This is where it ends" the boy said to himself as he launched himself towards his opponent. This time as they clashed however a bout of lighting struck their blades sending a large shock through both of them and blinding them in a bright light.

By the time the boy had opened his eyes it seemed to of transition from night into day and he was no longer surrounded by the pillars of rock and instead seemed to of been in a large forest and from what he could sense it was filled with dark auras some being quite close. He pick up his blade which lay on the ground next to him and looked around trying to get any geological location as to where he was. He jumped upon a tree being shore to stay hidden within the leaves which covered the branches. Suddenly a loud bang and what sound like a WHOO came from over head he glanced up to see a blond hair girl flying at tremendous speed above him fire exploding from her hands. It confused him as all that noise was just going to attract whatever the other presences were towards her.

Soon more and more people joined her until 14 of them had entered the forest. He thought it would be best if he avoided any of them, _"best not draw any attention"_ he thought and he began to move darting from tree to tree making sure to stay out of the path of any people. He began to head towards the way they had come from thinking that it must be the exit and with the lack of hate filled auras he guess he was correct. He had almost made it to the large cliff which overlooked the forest when what sound like a cry of pain came from his left. He stopped on the next branch and looked towards its point of origin he could sense one normal aura surrounded by many of the dark ones. He thought for a moment about continuing on towards the cliff when his mothers old words came into his head. _"remember son it is the strongs duty to help the weak no matter who they are"_ he let out a reluctant sigh as he shot towards the area where they were his sword drawn. As he emerged from the trees he took a second to examine the battle field. There were 16 of what looked like black werewolfs in a circle formation all bearing their pure white fangs at a girl with quite strange light pink hair and eyes with what looked like a armored top and a skirt which made no sense to wear in a battle. In her hands was a pink bow but no arrows. She had noticed the boys sudden appearance a little sooner than the wolfs as he had already swung his blade at one cutting its flesh but barely being able to cut half way through its neck. He jumped off its head dashing towards the girl and throwing her over his shoulder before landing on a branch in on of the trees. Before the girl had a chance to thank him he had already jumped back down and continued the fight with the horde. Each one slashed out at him trying to land a strike but his reaction were to quick and for each missed attack they made he had struck a successful one however it was like he was trying to cut through a metal wall using a plastic knife. He was barely able to deliver a strong enough strike to matter only wounding the beast rather than killing them. Suddenly a flurry of arrows struck at the wounded attackers killing each one he quickly glanced in the direction they were coming from and saw the pink haired girl on the branch sniping each of them he had wounded. This gave him a idea he quickly adjusting his stance getting lower to the ground and in a blur of speed was one the opposite side of the horde, their back facing him. Suddenly loads of small cuts appeared all over the wolfs legs making it impossible for them to move and allowing the girl to quickly take them all out.

As the last one fell she dropped from her perch, placing her bow on her back and made her way over to the boy who to her surprise was dressed in a strange full body ninja outfit. "Thanks for the help partner" she said in a elegant voice. The boy didn't reply or even look at her he just stared at his blade which was riddled with marks and breaks now. "Its broken." he said placing it on the ground and placing his hands together to pray for its safe passage. "You know your going to need that right?" She said a little more worried about the type of person her partner was. "Its to damaged, only has one good strike left, their flesh was to dense." Was his reply as he turned to face the girl.

"guess you should of used more dust when you made it the, haha" she joked but stopped as he only stared at her with a blank expression. "Anyway" shew said hoping to change the conversation, "we should probably start heading towards the relic." the boy had no idea what she was talking about but from what he could gather this was not the world he had grew up in. "Oh were are my manners my names Lilly, Lilly Roslin, whats yours." She asked extending her hand out to shake. He thought for a moment with his lack of knowledge about this place and what was happening going with this girl could be the best and quickest way to get answer as well as finding out who was watching them. He could feel it the moment he jumped from the trees to help the girl a presences but not close by was observing them and he guessed if anyone it would be them. "So you going to tell me or not" she prompted her hand slowly beginning to drop. "You can call me blade." he said shaking her hand in return.

Professor Ozbin looked down at the screen observing the strange individual who seemed to wear completely black attire and covered his face with a hood and mask. He recalled through his memory of all the students who were new this year and did not recall ever seeing him. _"interesting"_ he though smiling to himself. "Glenda would you be so kind as the please retrieve the boys damaged blade I wish to check something."

"Of course headmaster" replied Glenda Goodwitch as she walked towards the forest. "I predict this is going to be a interesting adventure." he said taking a sip of his coffee and staring at the video of Blade fighting the Grimm "A interesting one indeed"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Finding the relics was not a very difficult task considering they were only a 15 minute walk from them. The hard part was Lilly who kept trying to prob for information about Blade. She kept asking "where he was from," and "where he had learned to fight like that." he never really gave a straight forward answer, in his line of work it was always to risky to tell anyone anything without knowing anything about them first, his Mum and Dad had done that and... He shook his head not wanting to relive that memory. "Don't tell me your one of those cool mysterious guys which never say anything and just grunt and nod as a way of communication." Blade looked at her with one eyebrow. "Well can you really blame me for thinking that?" he once again said nothing and just continued to walk towards the large open ruin where the relics were being held. "I see now, you're one of those super serious military buffs from Atlas aren't you?"

"No" Blade responded. Lilly smiled at the actual appearance of a verbal response but it quickly went as she realised he wasn't going to say anything else. "You know you can be really annoying!" Lilly huffed

" _Look who's talking"_ he thought amazed that she hadn't attracted anymore of those wolf creature. But he could not continue to say nothing and risk upsetting her anymore, he still needed her to get answers but clearly he couldn't continue to not talk if only for the sake of his sanity. "Where are you from anyway?" He asked hoping she could talk about it long enough so that there were no more questions."I don't really come from any of the cities, you see I'm from a little travailing group of hunters, we travel from city to city killing different types of animal and the occasional grimm to sell in those cities."

"So is that why you use a bow, because they are much more of an effective weapon to hunt with than a gun." He said remembering his own experience using the weapon, a silent shot quite far range and hard to track but easily replaceable ammunition, it defiantly made for a good range weapon when you didn't want to be found. "That's right," she grinned removing the weapon off her back. "Her name is bloom and fully compact bow able to fire dust arrows at a range of about 1000 meters and when it comes to close combat." she pressed a button in the middle of the bow which retracted the string and separated the bow into two sharp blades with lily leaves on the handle. "Lets just say i got it covered." Blade could not helped but be impressed by the versatility and range of her weapon as she reattached the two half's and put bloom back on her back. "what about you, I mean, I know your weapon is kinda broken but I mean it must of had a name at least?"

"Its name was Jiyu, it means freedom and it was my first blade." he said saddened by the memory of its lost. "I'm sorry if I didn't get myself surrounded by those beowolfs you wouldn't of broken your blade." she said feeling a little guilty.

"Yes, it is your fault, anyway I think see the relics you were talking about" he said abruptly and with emotion. Lilly paused for a second a shocked expression on her face. "You're meant to say that its not my fault." she wined running after him.

"But it was." Blade responded ending the topic. He stopped in front of one of the golden bishop piece. "These are very strange relics."

"Considering the type of person professor Ozbin is they're not actually that strange." Lilly grunted in a irritated tone, picking up the bishop piece. _"who?"_ Blade thought paying no attention to her mood. He must of been the presences he felt watching them meaning if anyone was going to have answers it was going to be him.

They began to make they're way back towards the hill, silence now filling the space between the two of them, not that Blade was complaining, it just seemed odd that she had suddenly stopped her barrage of questions. He considered trying to find out what the problem was but was snapped out of his thought from the sound of a branch snapping. He looked towards the directions the sound came from, a sudden dark chill filling him as he saw the four blood like eyes dart in between the trees heading straight for Lilly. With his limited time to react he quickly dived at her tackling her to the ground and putting himself in a battle stance. "Okay whats -" before Lilly could yell anymore a giant black and white viper lunged at the spot where they just were. "It's a King Taijitu" she said her voice shaking a bit from the fear of how close it had been to getting her. She quickly got to her feet pulling bloom off her back. Both the heads of the Taijitu pulled back up the black one glaring at Blade the other at Lilly. Blade was surprised to see the giant conjoined creature he knew there was no way they could fight it especially without him being armed. "We need to run." Blade whispered constantly flicking his eyes between the two heads to keeping a eye on any movement. "It's a bit to late now, a Taijitu move to fast to run from." Blade clenched his teeth underneath his mask in frustration. He could probably escape but it would meen leaving Lilly behind, something he promised he would never do, but fighting a beast of this size without any weapon would be suicide for him. He quickly tried to think of something looking over at Lilly watching her hold blooms string ready to pull back on it though Blade could see no sign of a arrow anywhere on her person, but he was just going to have to trust she had some sort of ammunition for it if his plan was going to work. "Okay listen, I'm going to draw its attention over to me, when I do you I want you to get onto the branch of the tree to the left once there wait for my signal." Lilly looked a little confused at first thinking this was suicide but from the serious look in Blades blue eyes she knew she had to try. "Okay" she nodded. Blade dashed to the right, the sudden movement attracting both heads of the Grimm and making them both dive towards him their multiple fangs bared. He jumped up as the first head came towards him landing on top of it, the second head followed quickly after which he was just barley able to dodge leaping off the surface of the black head which had moved the instant he had pushed off flying up towards him. He spun his body forward so he was now facing the black snake head, he extended his to arms preparing for the force of the imminent impact. Suddenly a black aura surrounding his arms and as the head made contact with him the expect pulse of force didn't come as if this black glow had absorbed it. He placed his palms on the front two fangs using the new surface to push himself behind its head grabbing onto the bone like pattern onto its head. He looked over at the tree and saw that Lilly was now in position. He swung off the head and towards Lilly stopping just before the tree and quickly spinning around to face the Taijitu who was glaring at him the Grimm slithered towards him moving as quick as flash of light. He leapt up avoiding the black head as it slammed into the trees trunk, the white head was already coming towards him its jaw opened. "NOW!" he yelled grabbing one of the outstretch branches which hung above him and swinging onto it. As soon as he moved Lilly had launched a burning red arrow striking the open mouth of the white head, exploding on contact, killing it and making it fall limp. The black head soon replaced it now enraged it focused it attention on Lilly. While it was distracted Blade dived off the branch and when he was inline with Lilly he outstretched his hand. Without saying a word she knew what he wanted and threw bloom over to him. As it touched his palm he detached the two half's and began making multiple quick cuts, this time however he felt no resistance allowing the blades to deeply pierce and cut the flesh. As he landed on the ground the lone Taijitu head let out a loud cry of pain and turned to face Blade once again. Blade knew the battle was almost over, one more strike and the beast would be dead, there was just one problem. He reattached the two half's forming the bow once again and evaluated the situation, he had almost killed it he just need to land a single arrow onto the centre of its back the only problem was with how quick it was he would never have the time to get behind it and make the shot, he could throw it back to Lilly but she would never know the exact spot she would have to hit. _"if only there was a way for me to get behind it for long enough."_ he thought. Suddenly the black light surrounded his body and in a blink of an eye he had teleported behind it floating in the air. He was shocked by what had happened and had so many question, but now wasn't the time. He pulled back on blooms string and then realised he had no arrows to shoot before he could react though a red arrow shaped flame appeared in the bow, something else he had to ask about. He fired it at the black snake striking the spot and causing the multiple cuts to rupture and split making the Taijitu literally fall to pieces. "That was amazing!" Lilly said in pure amazement, completely forgetting about the early incident. "You never told me your semblance was teleportation." She dropped down from the tree and ran over to him

"That's because I never knew." he said handing her bow back to her which she begins to place on her back. "How? it's like one of the first thing they teach you at like any combat school, I meen you did go to combat school right?" Blade just stared at her confused. The smile slowly faded from her face. "Where are we right now?" she asked a deep look of concern on her face. "We're in a forest." Blade responded, realising she had probably realise he was not from around here. "But whats it called." she said leaning closer to Blade as he now knew he was in deep trouble. Before he could responded a loud buzzer sound came from the hill a voice following after it. "Can all remaining hunters please return to the staring area." After the announcement had finished the air went quite again. "We better be quick and get back." Blade said using this excuse to leave the conversation and quickly run to the hill. "hmm" Lilly said suspiciously following Blade towards the hill.

Gathered atop the hill was a total of 13 people all but one were assembled in groups of twos. As Blade and Lilly appeared everyones attention was drawn to them. "Who's the ninja?" asked a blonde haired girl in brown shorts and a jacket on top of a yellow shirt. Her what Blade guess was partner a Black haired girl with a bow in her hair and black clothing. "I don't remember seeing him at the start." she replied.

"that's because, Miss Belladonna, He was not part of the initiation." said a grey haired man both hand resting on top of a cane one atop another. "I knew it!" Lilly said turning to face Blade, "There's no way anyone gets into Beacon without knowing about Their semblance at least." Blade noticed a Blonde haired boy suddenly tense up and look very guilty for some reason. Blade looked towards the grey hair man realising there was no point in trying to lie. "That is correct I am not from this place."

"My I ask where about in Remnant do you reside from?" Blades eyes widened in shock, he had had his suspicions but hearing the name was the final nail in the coffin he not in the same country he wasn't in the same world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The initial shock had settled in a couple of seconds and Blade had excepted his circumstances, he didn't like them but he excepted them. "I will tell you but somewhere less public." He said not taking his eyes off the man. "Very well." He responded with a nod. He began to lead the group back towards the transport ship each following in their pairs of two except for Blade, Lilly and one other. He was a tallish light brown haired boy, quite muscular with a large white blade which was the length of his body. As they boarded the transport plane Blade took the seat in the fair corner trying to stay as far away from the group as possible though it didn't really matter as he could still feel all the eyes glaring at him.

The journey only lasted 10 minutes but it felt more like a hour Blade was just happy to get off. "Glenda would you please escort all of the students to the assembly hall while I take Mr Blade to my office." Glenda glared at Blade fore a second but nodded and began to lead the students towards the school. "Now if you would please follow me." he said leading him off in the other direction.

Ozbin led him out of the elevator and into a large dark room, it was pretty empty apart the clock gears which occupied the whole right wall and a single desk and chair which sat in front of a large window showing a pretty nice view of the landing pads where they just were. "So Blade why don't we finish our earlier conversation starting off with whos side are you on?" Blade stood in silence, he knew he probably thought he was a spy from a different country of this world, he had to deny it and try to explain where he was actually from the only problem was going to be how was he going to do that without sounding completely insane."Well I should clarify one thing, I already know your not from this world, your reaction from earlier when I mentioned the name of this world and how you somehow appeared in the forest had already confirmed that to me not to mention your weapon." Ozbin said pulling out the sheathed blade from and placing it on his desk. "It contains no trace of dust and in this world entering a forest full of grimm with a weapon such as this is pretty much suicide, so you see with this evidence it is pretty clear you came here from a different world what I want to know so you seek our salvation or our destruction." Blade was taken back by Ozbin's knowledge not many people would believe his circumstances heck he wouldn't believe it if he wasn't experiencing it. "Neither, it is as you said I am not from this world, I am from a place called earth and my only goal is to return to it as soon as possible. I do not seek to inflict any harm to those who live in this worlds as long as they do not seek to inflict harm on me."

"I see, I suppose that is a fair deal." There was another long silence as Blade thought over his next question. "You wish to know if I have any knowledge on how this matter occurred or any idea on how to get you back home." Ozbin said with a note of smugness. Blade was quite shocked at how much this man knew. "Unfortunately I do not, this is as much a mystery to me as it is to you." Blade clenched his fists in frustration, this wasn't something he didn't expect but that still didn't mean it was any less difficult to except. "So what do I do now?" Blade whispered to himself but obviously not quietly enough.

"You could always consider staying at this school and assisting us in our goal to eliminate the grimm." Blade knew that it probably was not a good idea considering he still knew nothing about this world and did not want to pick a side before knowing more. But just before he could respond Ozbin raised his palm to silence him. "Before you answer I would just like to inform you of the current situation it this word, you see we are currently in a time of peace meaning this isn't me trying to make you pick a side. All it would mean is in exchange for your skills and help dealing with the grimm we could offer you information about this world and its history which would be useful if you were to be stuck here for a while, it would also provide you with a place to stay and the opportunity continue honing your skill so they don't become dull and also allow you to learn about how to control your new ones." Blade thought for a moment, it was a pretty good offer considering his current position, However from what he could tell about his previous fights with these grimm it still wasn't the safest place to be but that didn't mean it still wasn't his best option. "Let's say I was to accept this offer of your I still don't have a useful weapon to fight with and from what I can tell a normal blade won't cut itso it would not be possible to even fight these things." a smile creeped across Ozbins face as he reached under his desk once again pulling out another sheathed blade. It was about the same length as his previous blade with a metal sheath which seemed to have a strange type ammo clip at the top, each section however was a different colour one was red, another was blue and the last one he could see was white, he knew there was probably more all the way round but he still had know idea what they were for. "This blade used to belong to one of our best students, it's called Kameleon." Ozbin explained unsheathing the blade. Blade was surprised to see that its blade wasn't the usual silver but was a bright red just like the revolver ammo section which was selected on the sheath. Before I explain the Kameleons full power there is a bit of information about the weapons of this world you need to know.

Ozbin explained to Blade all about dust and how it can be used to harness the different elements of Air, Water, Fire, Lighting, Ice, Earth and Steam and use them as a weapon. He then went on to explain how the blade used dust. The revolver clip is used to select which dust you want to infuse the blade with, once infused the blades colour will change to the corresponding dust and allow to use its element in combat. The blade could harness dust in two ways one was using it in cuts and strikes for example if he chose ice and cut someone that area of their body would freeze or if he selected fire it would explode. The dust can also be used with as a ranged attack sending a piece of the element towards the target for example a fire ball, icicle or rock.

Blade looked at the weapon in amazement, it sounded impossible for this blade to be able to do all that but he had already seen a bow somehow make its own arrows so he couldn't really question it. He picked up the weapon and attached it to his belt if felt a little heaver than his previous one but it was still a fine weapon. "I take it this means you are enrolling in the school."

"It is the best course of action." Blade responded after thinking about it all through the explanation of dust. "Good, since that's the case we need to get to the meeting hall quickly I'm sure the student are eager to find out who's on their team. Ozbin lead him out of the office and towards the direction the other students had went earlier, Blade was surprised to see just how big the school actually was, Ozbin told him which buildings were which as they walked past each of them and headed towards the large main hall building where all the other students had gathered. Blade had manged to spot Lilly within the large crowd, her pink hair making her stand out quite a bit. "I must go and announce the teams now, I suggest you rejoin your partner before I call you both out for your teams."

"I don't think that's a good idea." he responded remembering the anger in Lilly voice once she found out that he wasn't actually a student. It was to late though as Ozbin had already walked away towards the stage. Blade sighed and walked towards Lilly ready for what could only be a barrage of angry questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"-AND NOW YOU APPEAR WITH A NEW WEAPON AND EXPECT ALL TO BE FORGIVEN WELL I GOT ONE WORD YOU BUB-" Lilly had been yelling at Blade for five straight minutes, he was actually amazed that she had managed to not run out of breath yet. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

"It would be hard not to considering how loud your voice is." Blade said noting the large amount of attention she had attracted. Though his comment didn't seem to help the situation at all in fact it only seemed to enrage her even more to the point that she couldn't even speak, she just stared at him with a intense anger. Blade realised if he was going to spend a while in this place it probably was not a good idea to make a enemy of his team mate. "I apologies for my rudeness." He bowed which surprised Lilly enough for her to forget her anger at least. "It is true that I have not been completely honest with you but if you still wish I do not mind answering your questions." Lilly was speechless at this sudden change in attitude and it took her a couple of seconds to compose herself and respond. "Yes, you will, first i would like to know where you come from."

"If that's what you want to know, I come from-" Blade begin only to be interrupted by Professor Ozbin. "Now that we are all gathered I would like to begin announcing this years teams."

"I shall tell you after he's finished, is that okay?" Blade whispered.

"Okay, but you better not try and get out of it this time." Lilly replied sounding a little annoyed. "I would first like to congratulate all of you for completing the task, you have all proved yourselves to be capable hunters and huntresses however there is only so much you can achieve on your own which is why we have put you with partners, to teach about teamwork and the value of having others you can trust and to further help with this we will now be paring you all into teams of four based on the chess pieces you recovered starting with, Amber Adams, Conner Adams, Lilly Roslin and Blade you all retrieved the white bishop pieces, from this day forward you will be known as team BLAC lead by Blade." A round of applause came from the audience as they left the stage and Ozbin continued to announce the teams. They stood to the side, out of the way of the other groups going onto the stage. Blade quickly inspected his new teammates trying to determine their strengths. Adam was a very tall (nearly 6ft5) dark haired boy with what looked like as extreamly muscular tone, he was dressed in black cloths with grey armor over the chest arms and legs, however he did not seem to be carrying any weapons. The other was much smaller at about 5ft4 and had bright orange hair with similar colour armor over a black top and pair over orange shorts, with her much sleeker body and lack of heavy armor her specialty was most likely speed, her weapons were attached to her hips in a holster earthier side, they seem to resemble the classic Czech Vz-61 Skorpion but with blades cover the top of them. After he had made a mental note of their possible abilities he then noticed their extra features mainly the large rhino horn coming out of Adams forehead and the monkey tail coming out of Amber's back. _"This world is definitely much stranger."_ he thought to himself until he was interrupted by Lilly digging her elbow into his side. "Sorry about my partner here he doesn't mean to stare." she said shooting Blade a look which instantly made him realise he must of been staring. "Yes, I am sorry it's just I have never come across anyone like you two before." The two of them looked at each other confused and then back to Blade. "Have you really never seen faunus before?" Blade shook his head.

"In the world I come from we don't have faunus." the three of them stared at Blade very confuse by what he just said. "What do you mean in the world you come from?"

"Well it is like I said I am not from this world, the world I am from is called earth and for some unknown reason I have been brought to this world and until I can find a way back to my world Professor Ozbin said I was welcome to stay here." They continued to stare at him as if he was crazy, a outcome he had expected but still wasn't what he wanted. "I know it sounds hard to believe but-"

"Nah I'm good with that." Amber said looking at the her brother.

"I guess if Amber's ok with it then so am I." Connor said. Now everyone was just looking at Lilly waiting for her response. "You know what its been a long day and at this point I'm pretty much willing to accept that explanation for now on one condition."

"And whats that?" Blade asked a little skeptical.

"You have to actually be a NICE person to me while we are a team, that means agreeing with me no matter what and speaking to me with respect."

"But what if you're wrong-" Blade stopped when he saw Lilly eyes narrow. "You know what you're right that sounds fair enough." Blade sighed, he had learnt from his mother how dangerous a women could be if you annoyed them enough. "So anyways, what happens now Ozbin never did really explain this school to me."

"Well now we head to our room for some much needed rest." Amber explained

"Okay and where exactly are our room?" Blade questioned looking to any of them for the answer. "Good question." She said looking less confident than before.

"Rooms will be assigned after all the team are announced." Said a voice from behind them. "Miss Goodwitch, we didn't see you there." Lilly said as Goodwitch readjusted her glasses. "But seeing how big of a day some of you have had," her gaze shooting over to Blade. "Professor Ozbin has asked that I allow you all to go early so you can rest for your fist academic day tomorrow." She hit a few keys on her tablet and Connor, Lilly's and Amber's pockets all flashed and each of the removed a small rectangular device. "Your room in number 324 and you keys have been sent to your scrolls, I hope you find your accommodation to your liking." the four of them were about to leave when Glenda stopped them. "Oh and before I forget you will be needing a scroll as well Mr Blade." She handed blade on of the devices and once again walked off. Blade examined the device quickly amazed by how technologically advanced it was. "Come on captain you're falling behind!" Amber shouted. Blade looked up to see that the three of them had already made it to the door. "Coming." he responded putting the device into his pocket.

The room seemed to be pretty standard with four beds two on each side, a set of draws earthier side and a on suit bathroom equipped with shower. Amber instantly jumped in one of the beds on the left side of the room, seeming to phase out of her uniform and into a orange to and boxers and the proceeding to disappear under the covers and almost instantly falling asleep. "That was fast." Blade observed walking over to one of the bed on the right. "It's always been a talent of hers." Connor said taking off his top and going to his bed next to blades. "Well I think she's got the right idea." Lilly yawned as she head to the bathroom to change. Blade began to get into his bed when he noticed some dirt fall off his cloths and onto he sheet. _"I suppose it should be alright here."_ He thought as he began to remove his mask and dirty cloths reviling another set of ordinary brown top and trousers. His medium spiky hair puffed out a little enjoying its newly found freedom, its black colour matching his old cloths which he made a pile of next to his bed. "Wow, you actually don't look half bad." Lilly said making blade turn to face her. She was in a white night gown with a bright pink lily on the front, her long pink hair now tied up in a nice neat pony tale. It wasn't memorizing but she still didn't look bad, "same to you." He smiled before both of them climb into their bed. "Goodnight." Connor said as he turned of the light of his side. "Night." Lilly responded doing the same for their.

Blade closed his eyes and before long his mind began to wonder. _A sudden bright light shone onto the closed eyes of the 2 year old boy as he rode utop his father shoulders."You got to love this view from up here it's truly beautiful, it even woke our lazy son up."..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _The bright rays of the morning son broke over the green hill which surrounded the large open land of grassy fields and open land. In the middle was a small town. The rays gleamed of the small buildings making them sparkle like a jewel. "Isn't it amazing son, this whole town is our home and that is why I defend it." said the 23 year old man, his short black hair just about swaying to the side as the morning gust blew past. "You're not the only one who defends the city dear." the long black haired women responded shooting a look at the man the made a shiver go down even the young boy's spine. "Of course, your mother is always there to back me up," she shot him another look, "I mean I'm there to back her up." The boy just stared at his father a look of disappointment on his face. "Your father is may not a brave man son but he is a smart man." The women said removing putting down the picnic basket she had been carrying. They all sat down atop the hill the man and women grabbing some sandwiches from the basket the son however went for the piece of chocolate cake which was hidden under some grapes. The man laughed "you really do have my sweet tooth don't you." he patted his sons head a big smile on his face. Suddenly there was a loud bang as one of the houses seemed to be struck by a large rock, soon after another one struck then another. Screams of people could be heard as a siren filled the once quite town. "Whats going on?" The man asked looking to the small parting in the cliffs which was the only entrance to the town. It was filled with soldiers all in black armor. "It's the Imperial army, we have to evacuate the town now, before they get here." He picked up his son and gave it to his wife. "Your faster so you take him and go to the safe house I'm going to try and find the others." the women nodded and began to run towards the cliffs. "Mommy wheres Daddy going?" he asked holding on to his mother tightly. "Don't worry Daddy's right behind us your going to be okay Da..."_

Blade woke up from his dream sensing the sudden movement near him, he struck his hand out in front of him grabbing onto the object while using his other hand to grab his weapon, unsheathing it from its case and placing it against the attackers throat. It all took less than a second but he remove the weapon when he saw the terrified face of his partner staring at him. "You really shouldn't come near me when I am sleeping, if you had any dangerous intentions I would of cut your head clean off before I realised who it was." He said letting go of her wrist and sheathing his blade once again. "Well I wouldn't of had to wake you up if you had actually set your alarm!" She yelled angrily. Blade just rolled his eyes sitting up at the side of his bed. "What time is it anyway?" He asked looking at Lilly who was still angrily staring at him. "It's 8:20, we have 40 minutes until lesson start however we still need to get ready." Blade looked over to Connor who had just left the bathroom, he seemed to be dressed in a black uniform with a white shirt underneath the blazer. He looked at Lilly and Amber who were wearing similar uniforms with dresses instead of trousers. "It seems all of you are already ready."

"WE are you on the other hand haven't even had a shower yet which by the way you really need." she said pointing at the large amount of dirt on his cloths. Blade stood up and walked over to the bathroom grabbing his uniform which was laid out at the foot of his bed and headed into the bathroom. Blade locked the door behind him letting out a long sigh as he stared at the uniform in front of him, he thought back through his life wondering how he even got to this point, he was the child of two assassins who went on to be a revolutionary fighter, then a solider, then a assassin for hire and now a he was going to school, it was a very strange turn of events indeed. He put the cloths down and began to take his cloths off revealing the many burns and scars which covered most of the skin on his body. He stopped as he saw his reflection in the mirror, it wasn't the small wounds which drew his attention it was the large prominent one in in the middle of his chest which had stopped him. Seeing the imperial symbol which had been branded onto his flesh brought with it the agonizing memories from the event, he slowly placed his hand on top of the brand as the image of his mother and father bodies flashed into his mind filling him both with unbelievable rage and sadness. It took him a minute to compose himself and continued to get undressed and enter the shower.

He had to hand it to Lilly she was right about him needing a shower, he'd be surprised if the drain wasn't clogged with the amount of dirt that had just come off him. He quickly cleaned his teeth and got dressed into his new uniform which he had to admit didn't look half bad on him, "guess this makes it official I'm now a student, wonder what mom would say if she saw me now." Blade shook the thought from his head, now wasn't the time for that. "So what is our first lesson anyway?" he asked as he left the bathroom and head over towards his bed placing he old cloths on the bed. "According to this it is combat practice with Miss Goodwitch" Lilly answered

"Should be fun." Blade had better get going if we went to get something to eat before lessons start." Connor said opening the door to their room.

"Now that sounds like a plan, I'm starving after yesterday." Amber agreed, joining her brother. "Lets get going then."

The cafeteria was not as full as Blade had excepted, only a few of what seemed to be older students were there. "Come on I can smell the food from here!" Amber said rushing to the front where a small line of people were waiting to get food. Once they had each gotten something they headed for one of the open benches in the corners so that they could have some privacy. "So I never really asked but Connor where is your weapon?" Blade asked curious to learn more about his new teammate. Connor finished putting the fork full of food into his mouth before responding to Blade. "It's kinda hard to explain, you see because of how powerful my aura is and because of my semblance I don't use a weapon."

"You don't use a weapon?" Lilly asked the same look of confusion on her face as Blade.

"Dosen't that make it difficult to kill the grimm?"

"Like I said it's hard to explain, it'll be easier just to show you during the lesson." Connor said beginning to eat his breakfast once again. Blade and Lilly just looked at each other and shrugged. "If you say so, what about you Amber anything we should know about your weapons."

"Not really just a pair of machine pistols that turn into daggers, pretty basic stuff really." Amber said not even bothering to swallow her mouth full of food first. _"yeah, basic.."_ Blade thought rolling his eyes. "What about you semblance?"

"Phasing, I can basically turn intangible and pass through anything though it only last for like a 5 seconds."

"What about you guys?" She asked pointing at Lilly and Blade with her fork.

"my weapon is called Kameleon, it is a katanna blade which can infuse different types of dust into the metal and my semblance is teleportation, though I do not know the limitation just yet."

"Mine is invisibility and my weapon is-." Before Lilly could finish a loud crash came from the other side of cafeteria. They all looked over to see what had happened, it seemed that a team of boys had gathered round a girl and a one of them, who seemed to have orange hair, had poured a tray of food over the head of the girl who they could now see had bunny ears. "Clearly you were not trained well enough otherwise you would know animal are meant to eat off the floor." Said the oranged hair boy. Both Amber and Connor looked angered by this though they did not act which confused Blade a bit. "Whats his problem?" Blade asked.

"Well you see, not everyone is very accepting of the faunas thinking that they don't deserve to be treated as humans because of what they are, it got so bad that there is now a resistance group called the white fang and lets just say they don't have a very passive approach to the whole thing." Lilly explained. Memories flashed into Blades head of the time when his town had been invaded and he had been treated like nothing because they were not born a imperial citizen. Blade clenched his fist, if they're was one thing he would not stand for it was people treating others like nothing just because they were not born the same. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the group who had just tripped the girl up as she had tried to walk away. "What do you wa-" The ginger haired boy was interrupted as Blade punch him full force in the gut winding him and making him bend over in pain he then elbowed him in the neck knocking him unconscious, at the same time Blade had hit the green hair boy next to him in the back of the neck making his body go numb and collapse. He quickly grabbed the two limp bodies and threw them at the other two making the both fall on the floor. The whole thing had taken about six seconds and had left most people speechless. He reached out his hand to help the girl up who just seemed to stare at him. "You okay?" he asked quickly checking her over. She nodded, snapping out of her daze and back to reality. "Good." He smiled just as the bell went for lessons. Blade walked back over to his team who were still just staring at him. "Come on we had better get going."

"Whatever you say cap!" Amber said a huge smile on her face as she slapped his back playfully. Lilly and Connor just shook their heads and smiled, "what are we going to do with you." Lilly laughed, standing up from her seat and heading to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Each student took a seat in the class, Blade decided to try and place himself near the back and not draw much attention it didn't work out well however especially after the incident in the lunch hall just now it seemed as if all eyes were firmly locked on him. "Good morning students." Glenda announced as she walked into the room, "sorry I am late, now lets begin as you all know combat is one of the main reason you are at beacon and even though all of you have trained enough to be excepted into the school that does not mean you have reached your full potential, in my class you will learn how to fight along side your teammates and use their strengths to benefit your own as well as honing your one on one fighting and aura control. To begin I will show you where you can store your weapons and Armour as well as assessing you current fighting ability, now if you would please follow me we will begin." She led the class into a large room filled with lockers and handed each of them a lock number and combination. "There is one more unique feature about these lockers which is the ability to transport to a preset location based with a special code you input either into the locker or through your scrolls, this is so you may always be able to summon you weapons when you need them. Now most of you have already placed you weapons and battle armor in your assigned lockers so if you would please put them on we can began the evaluating your current skill." Blade, Lilly, Connor and Amber all looked at each other remembering that they had left battle armor in their room. "You four do not have to worry we have already moved your spare armor to your lockers when we put your bags in your room." Glenda said addressing them. Blade walked over to the locker he had been assigned a bit curious about what they had put inside considering he had not had any others cloths besides the one in the room. When he opened it he was surprised to see a sleek black amour similar to his previous outfit but with armor on the shoulders arms chest and legs, he was even more surprised to find out it actual fit very well with the selves and trousers legs just stopping before his shoes and gloves. He quickly got changed and joined the others by the exit, each were in the same clothing which they were wearing yesterday with their weapons in their holders.

Once everyone else had gotten changed they were led back to the classroom. "Okay lets begin the evaluation with Amber Adam and Connor Adams." She said looking up from her tablet. The two of them walked onto the open area at the from and entered fighting stance nodding to let Glenda know they were ready to begin. "You may begin." at that instant Amber rushed forward switching her two guns to blade mode and launched a array of attacks towards Connor but she wasn't quick enough, the moment the match had began Connor had kneeled down and touched the stone floor and activated his semblance making his skin transform into stone making her blades bounced off his now armored skin leaving her open to Connors attack, he quickly swung his fist towards her stomach delivering a strong punch to her torso she manged to block it and dodge most of the impact by jumping back but the force still sent her flying to the otherside of the battle area and lowered her aura level by a quarter. Quickly switching her weapons to pistols she began to unload a flurry of bullets towards Connor each one hitting their mark but only slightly chipping away at his aura level. Connor, not wanting to waste any time, charge forward like a rhino though Amber was to quick to be hit by him and easily dodged out of the way but that was what Connor wanted. As she jumped out the way Connor slammed one fist into the ground quickly turning round and throwing his fist towards her suddenly the rock which had formed on his hand launched off like a rocket this time making contact with her reducing her aura down into the red and ending the match. "Well done Mr Adams those were very strong attacks you delivered and your speed was very good Miss Adams, this was clearly a unfair fight on your part considering your attacks are not very effective against heavily armored opponents. Okay next we shall have Coco Adel vs Blade." Blade stood and looked over to the girl called Coco, she was a averaged sized girl with a brown and black outfit, dark shades covering her eyes and a black beret atop her brown hair with orange highlights. He assumed the Handbag in her hand had to be her weapon though it did not seem very useful if it was. He noticed that next to her was the bunny eared girl from earlier who seemed to shy away when he looked at her. He walked to the front and faced his opponent who was smirking. "So I here you helped my teammate over there, don't think that means I will go easy on you."

"If you say so." He responded preparing for the fight.

"You may begin." Blade almost seemed to teleport over to her with how fast he moved quickly drawing his blade and slashing down towards her Coco quickly riased her weapon to block his strike, as their weapons struck blade quickly twisted his body so that he landed crouching and slashed at her legs. She back off quickly but that left her back open, he concentrated like before suddenly his body was enveloped by his aura and he appeared was behind her. Taking the opportunity he unleashed a flurry of strike and backed off quickly as the fire dust which had been infused into the strikes exploded sending her flying and almost sending her aura in the red. Before she could recover from the strike he sprinted towards her sending balls of fire out of his blade as to not let her have a chance to retaliate. Coco tried to switch her weapon to gun mode but by the time it had changed Blade was already there and had already cut her depleting the rest of her aura. The class seemed to be in awe at how fast the match was over, even Goodwitch couldn't believed what she had witnessed. "It seems you are as skilled as Professor Ozbin assumed, you see Miss Adel and her team are second years, we usually wouldn't deceive you like this however we need to get a grasp on your skill which is very impressive."

"That's a understatement." Coco said. Blade was slightly irritated by the trick however considering that she wasn't much of a challenge he supposed he could let it slide, if anything it was a good test for his new weapon and semblance. "You know I knew you were fighting full force but still-" She stopped when she noticed Blades confusion. "What do you mean full force I was holding back."

"WHAT!" the entire class roared at Blades statement.

"Well you see I didn't know what any of you skills were or your fighting style so is was much more course than normal as well as always leaving myself a escape route which meant most of my blows were not at full force, plus all of my attacks were non lethal, if I had been serious you would be dead." There was only silence as Blades words sunk in.

"Well any how I suppose we should continue with the rest of the evaluations, with..." no one was really paying attention to Glenda they just all stared at Blade as he walked back to his team who were also staring at him in awe.

Authors notes.

Sorry about the delay in chapters I have just started back at work and I have also been working on Two other fanfiction I hope to upload soon, this does mean chapters may very ass I will be a bit busy though I will try my best to get them out as fast as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the lesson followed suit with a pair of students heading up to the front and demonstrating their skills. Blade had to admit some had skills but none posed any threat to him. Once the last pair had finished Goodwitch thanked them all and sent them back to the locker room to get changed back into their uniform. The walk back was filled with chatter from the teams talking about their individual matches. "I knew you were strong but that was ridiculous!" Lilly said the surprise obvious in her voice.

"I know right are leaders a badass." Amber said her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Indeed." Connor said.

"He really is." said a voice from behind them. The four turned around to see team CFVY standing there. "I have to say I didn't expect you to be that strong." Coco said staring at Blade. "You should never underestimate your opponent especially me." Blade responded.

"You might wanna be careful with all that confidence it could land you in a dangerous situation."

"There's nothing in this world which poses a threat to me." Blade said his tone flat and serious. "Oh I like you." Coco said a grin on her face.

"We should hurry and get changed before we're late!" Lilly interrupted sounding a little frustrated and stomping off to the locker room. "Whats her problem?" Coco asked, confused by what just happened. "I'm still trying to figure that out." Blade stated following his teammate. "Um...t-t-thank y-y-you." A small whisper came from behind Blade. He looked back to see the red face of the faunas nervously avoiding his eye contact. "It was nothing." he said continuing down the hallway.

Lilly was already beginning to get changed when they walked, she still looked a little flustered but Blade just let her be he didn't really want to deal with her attitude right now. "Oh my god a your a viper!" One boy shouted, pointing to the tattoo on Lilly shoulder. Lilly almost froze up at the sound of viper, she quickly covered up the tattoo back up with her jacket but it was already to late most of the students were staring at her with looks of disgust. "Whats a monster like you doing here?" The boy said.

"Your wrong I'm not-" Lilly said meekly

"Be quite! I don't want to hear your lies."

"I'm not-" her voice reduced to a whisper.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" the boy raised his hand bringing it down with great force. Lilly closed her eyes expecting a loud smack but when it didn't come she slowly opened her eyes. In front of her Blade had court the boys wrist and now held it in his hand. "What do you think your doing?" The boys asked.

"Saving my useless partner." Blade responded.

"Why would you want to save someone like her, don't you know what her kind has done?"

"No and honestly I don't really care but right now shes part of my team which means attacking her is a stupid idea."

"Oh really, well then I'll guess I'll just settle for you!" The boy swung his free hand towards Blade. "You really are a idiot." Blade moved in almost a blur stepping behind the target, still holding onto the boys wrist at the same time he had drawn his sword and held it to the boys throat. "Attacking me was a very stupid idea." Blade spun his blade around and struck the boys head with the hilt knocking him out. He looked back up to examine Lilly condition but while everyone was distracted by his fight she seemed to of snuck away. He let out a sigh of frustration before walking over to Connor and Amber. "Lets just hurry and get changed before we get in any trouble." He said heading for his locker.

Once they arrived at the next classroom history with professor Oobleck they noticed that Lilly wasn't there. The three of them walked over to some empty seat next to a blond haired boy who seemed to be sleeping. "Okay class as today is your first lesson allow me to answer a question I get asked every year 'why do we need to learn about the history of Remnant?' there is one simple answer if you can't learn from the past you are destined to repeat it, which leads into our first topic the great war, now if you would please turn to pages 47 we can begin with how the war started." Blade looked down to see the brown book Oobleck had placed during his speech, his was moving very quickly that Blade almost couldn't keep track of him. He quickly flipped through the book to the page , once he saw what was on there he quickly realised a problem.

After there lesson the three of them all headed back to their room hopping Lilly would be there and to their luck she was though she had locked her self in the bathroom. "Come on Lilly we aren't mad." Connor said.

"Yeah just come one out okay we can talk about this." Amber added hoping to convince her. Blade just sat on his bed and relaxed. "Captain can't you do something, she is your partner after all?" Amber asked looking a little annoyed. Blade let out a sigh, "I guess I have no other choice." he said reluctantly getting up from his bed. "Lilly, you have five seconds before I cut the door down and drag you out of there...5...4-" suddenly the door unlocked and a red eyed Lilly came out the wet tear marks still on her cheeks. "Now lets go get some lunch." Blade said beginning to leave. Lilly looked surprised,

"Aren't you going to ask about why that guy freaked out?" She asked.

"Do you want to tell us yet?" Lilly looked confused before she thought about it.

"Honestly I couldn't care about your past as long as you don't hinder me during battle then let it be." Amber and Connor all looked at Blade each with a grin.

"He's right, though he could of said it a little better your past is your past we don't care about what happened."

"Thanks guys." Lilly said finally smiling, "though this may happen again and I think its better you guys hearing it from me than someone else." they all sat in the middle of the room Blade, Connor and Amber all faced Lilly. "As you all know I grew up in a group of traveling hunters called 'The Vipers' who unlike the usual groups didn't travel from town to town selling goods instead they attacked other groups and town killing everyone and taking all of their goods."

"So you guys were bandits?" Connor asked.

"Yes and know, you see they did kill and steal like bandits though every time they did they left one family alive and one of the masters would give the child their weapon and order them to kill their parents." Both Amber and Connor looked shocked. "If they didn't do it then the master would torture the child by making them watch their parents be skinned alive until they finally agreed to kill them if not to just put them out of their misery, once the child had committed the act then the master would mark them with the tattoo and take them under their wing to train them to be part of the group."

"And that's why you usually covered up your shoulders?" Lilly nodded placing a hand on the area of the tattoo."Wait does that mean you had to?" Amber asked almost to scared to say the last few words.

"Yes I killed my parents...and a lot more innocent people" the tears started to once again form in her eyes but stopped when to everyone's surprise Blade wrapped his arms around her. "W-w-what a-a-are y-y-y-you doing!?" Lilly asked almost to shocked to form words. Blade let go seeming to be just as surprised himself. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that."

"Wait Blade are you crying..." Lilly asked. Blade wiped his eyes

"It's nothing." He said. "So I take it you ran away?"

"Yes during a raid of one a town I used my semblance and snuck away without anyone noticing and headed for the nearest city, it was there I met Ozbin who let me enroll at Beacon after I told him my story after that I met you guys and you know the rest." The group sat their for a moment in silence allowing Lilly to settle down. "Well, that's that lets hurry and get some food before we're late for our next lesson." Connor said standing.

"I feel like burgers today." Amber said standing as well.

"Are you guys sure you okay with being with someone like me who's killed so many people?" Connor and Amber looked at each other, a little concerned until Blade interrupted their train of thought. "There is no problem, killing each other is what humans do best, all you did was survive and that's what matters."

"What are you talking about Blade killing someone is a big problem." Connor said surprised by his response. "How?"

"What do you mean? Connor asked a little scared

"I mean how is it a problem humans kill each other all the time and if they aren't killing each other then they will be killing something else, right now someone is killing something weather its for food, self defense or pleasure humans will always find a reason to kill its something I learnt a long time ago and something you need to except if you are going to survive in a world with humans in it." The room seemed to go cold at Blades harsh reasoning. "That's-"

"The truth." Blade said looking Connor in the eyes his expression emotionless.

"Can we just drop this please." Amber asked. "I mean what happened in the past doesn't matter as long as we learn from them, just like Professor Oobleck said." Lilly, Connor and Blade all looked at Amber before nodding. "Now can we please go get some lunch before I starve to death."

"Actually their is one more thing I'd like to discuss."

"OH COME ON!" Amber yelled.

"Its something I noticed back in Ooblecks class and it is quite a big problem..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T READ!?" The three of them yelled in surprise making Blade jump a little. "Well it was never a very big deal back in my world considering we were in a constant war but now i'm here it seems as if it is going to become quite a problem." a little embarrassed. Lilly, Amber and Connor gave each other a glance and then a wry smile creaped onto their faces and then they began to giggle a little. "Whats so funny?" Blade ask confused. The three looked at him stifling their laughter, "it's just ever since you got here you seem to be one of the strongest people at this academy but now we find out you can't read it's just a little funny." Lilly explained still chuckling while she did. Blade just shook his head, "anyhow this puts quite a big flaw in my plan."

"And what plan is that?" Connor asked

"Well since I don't know anything about this world I was hoping to try and do some research and see if i could learn anything about my current situation unfortunately it seems that is no longer a option which makes my current situation even more dire." Blade explained looking at the floor beginning to re think his option. "Wait if you knew you couldn't read why would you ever consider that a option?" Lilly asked.

"Its not that I can't read, I can read, very well actually its just the what I learned to read was code."

"Code?" the three said in unison.

"You know dot's and dash's, pictures I've always been good at deciphering them but when it comes to letters..."

"Not so much" Amber finished, smiling a little.

"Yeah." Blade chuckled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Connor asked a hint of concern in his voice. Blade looked up at him and gave him a smile, "don't worry I'm still staying at the school it is still the safest place and even though one of my plans fell through its not like their aren't ways around it." He said his smile now turning evil as he stared at his teammates who all looked at each other concerned.

"AHHHH, THIS IS SO BORNING!" Amber yelled making quite a few students in the library stare over at them. The four of them were sitting around on of the tables old history books piled all over it which Amber, Connor and Lilly were going through while Blade took down notes using symbols and shapes instead of letters. "Why did we agree to this again." She complained again putting another on of the books onto the smaller pile of books. "Because you value and care about your captain." Blade commented continuing to scribble down his coded information while Lilly read about the battle of fort castle. "Because he said he'd train each of us if we help him." Connor corrected placing a book down as well and picking another one up. "I feel as if we're getting the worse end of the deal here." Amber said reluctantly picking up another book. Suddenly a loud voice bellowed from in front of their table "FOUND THEM GUYS!" yelled then blond haired women making the group jump. "Didn't take you lot for the reading type." she said looking at the group as three other girls came around the corner. Blade remembered them all from the forest. "Were you guys looking for us?" Connor asked putting down the book. "Well I didn't just yell found them for the fun of it, Professor Peach sent us to collect you." The four of them looked at the clock in the library and saw that they were already 30 minutes late for the lesson. "Guess we lost track of time." Blade said looking at his annoyed looking teammates. They all stood up and walked towards the group of girls, "we better get going them." as they waked back the two groups swapped conservation, they found out the group was called team RWBY each of them introducing themselves excepts for the one called Weiss who seemed to just be annoyed by the hole endeavor most being very talkative Amber seeming to become quite good friends with RWBY even in the short time it took them to get there which Blade made sure to make note of for they arrived back in class the group was subjected to a lecture as to why they need to keep better track of time as well as a 5000 word essay on the lesson which they missed.

After the lesson had concluded the group all left gathering outside of the classroom. "So back to the Library?" Blade asked his only response being dark stares from his teammates. "Okay I get it, in that case how about food?" this suggestion brought smiles to their faces. "Now that I can get behind!" Amber said excitedly.

"Me to!" said a voice from behind them. The group turned to face Yang who was standing with most of her team Weiss seemed to of left heading somewhere else. "Mind if we tag along?" yang asked

"Be our guest." Amber said with a smile.

"Can we come too." said a high shrill voice. It seemed to of come from a blonde boy standing with three others. "Why not?" Amber continued, "the more the merrier." Blade let out a little sigh not being very comfortable with the large amount of people. "So who are you guys anyway?" Lilly asked the blonde boys team.

"I'm Jaune and this is my partner Pyrrha and these are our teammates Ren and Nora who are together but not together together." Lilly looked at them confused.

"I don't really get that last part but okay well those two are Connor and Amber, I'm Lilly and Mr talkative over there is my partner Blade." Blade gave a little wave

"We know, his name has become very well known throughout the school one for his strange sudden appearance during the entrance exam and the fact that he not only beat a second year student but in a record time as well."

"Yeah your pretty badass." Yang said going to slap Blades back but he moved out of the way making her miss and stumble forward. "Sorry." Blade said giving a apologetic look which yang responded with a frown and then a evil smile. "Don't worry I'll get you back for it later." A sudden chill shot down his spine as they continued towards the cantine,

"I'd keep a eye out if I were you yang doesn't normally joke about that kind of stuff." Ruby said with a look of concern. "Good to know." Blade responded now a little worried


	9. Message to readers

Message to readers

Hello sorry you have not heard from me in quite a while due to real world work i have had no free time but do not worry I am still writing Blade of RWBY and am currently 558 words into chapter 9 it should be up within the next week, sorry once again for the lack of publication but just to let you know it will be continuing.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _To the young boy the cave had become like a second home, he had already found all the best hiding spots, lookout points and secret rooms it had to offer but considering he had been living there for almost a year now that wasn't that surprising. The invasion did not take long him and his family had managed to make it to the secret evacuation base in the mountains a long with a few of the other families unfortunately the majority of the town were not so lucky. Within the day the town had been taken and many of the soldiers and others who resisted had been captured or killed. Him and his family managed to get out before the worst came and for the past year they had been fighting the one in power weather that be by getting supplies to people who are also resisting or killing people who created problems for the cause. His parents fell into the latter of the two, being the most highly trained soldiers within the city they always seemed to be off on the most dangerous missions though he was never really worried, he new how much his parents kicked ass and someday he would be skilled enough to kick it with them. No less than a second later while he was finishing this thought his parents walked through the opening, seeming successful from another one of their missions. "Mum, Dad!" the boy yelled running over to them, his mother picked him up and spun him around while his dad just gave a simple happy grin as if what he had just done was instantly justified by his sons smiling face. "Guess what, I've already learned the move you showed me yesterday." He said excitedly. "Really!" his Dad said with overdone astonishment, the boy nodded happily. "Lets see then." he said as his mother put the boy back down. He ran over to the middle of the room and picked the wooden practice sword back up from the ground where he had left it. He began to move it quickly spinning the the handle of the blade around in his hand swapping between his right and his left still spinning the weapon. Both his parents looked very impressed, considering it was the hardest defensive technique of any sword style the were quite surprised at how quickly their son had learned it. "That truly is amazing." said a voice coming from the entrance. The boy stopped and the three of them turned to look at the man. He was tall and bulky with a unkempt ruffled beard the same dark brown as his just as ruffled hair. "Ah Cyrus, I see you have returned as well." the boys father said smiling at the tall man. "Yes Arman, I! Have." the two of them took a look around. "Wheres Allila and Tykus." asked the boys mother noticing that Cyrus's team had not followed him in. "Dead." He said a hard look on his face, "The target was eliminated but the guards were too many, I barley managed to escape and not unscaved either." he reviled the large gash wound along his left arm running from his elbow all the way down the his wrist. She ran over to him and quickly looked at his arm. "There doesn't seem to be any poison in the wound." she said running over to a different part of the cave and returning with a small wooden box. She opened it and began to clean and bandaged up the wound. "Thank you Miria." Cyrus said with a smile._

" _Well at least you made it back better one than none."_

" _Better us all..." Cyrus whispered under his breath. There was a silence which hung in the air as his words seemed to settle. "Anyway its good to see the next generation is doing well." he said nodding in the boys direction. "Maybe you'll be able to use a blade like mine one day." He laughed drawing his blade in order to show it off. The boy knew that Cyrus was one of the best swordsman the resistance had and had racked up almost as many as his dad and mum had, but that blade gave him a dark sense of fear not from the thickness of the metal, not from the rust like blood stains which remained, not even from the sharpness of its deadly slash, no what scared him about that blade was its hunger for the kill and the long row of metal teeth which protruded from the blade..._

Blade was suddenly awoken by the presences of another above him he quickly rolled of his bed and drew his sword just in time to see yang pour a bucket of water over the top of the spot where he had just been sleeping. "Damn it!" she exclaimed pulling her self out the window and climbing the poorly made bed sheet rope which he assumed lead to her room. Blade sighed heavily this had been her twentieth attempted at getting revenge on him and each time had ended the same way. "Will you just let her prank you already so we can end this moaned Conner having awoken after being hit by some of the back splash of the prank. "Its not my fault shes not good at being sneaky." Blade responded beginning to strip his bed for the twelfth time that week. "Arrgg." Conner moaned pulling his sheet back over his head and attempting to get back to sleep again. As Blade stood their pulling off the final sheet his mind went back to his dream and his fist clenched with anger just thinking about Cyrus caused that image to pop up into his mind the to bloody and mutilated bodies sprawled a crossed each other and the dark image of that smiling bastard standing above them with the glowing red rod. He rubbed his chest without thinking and turned to the window. "Your out there somewhere and when I find you, you'll see what my generation can do!"

 _...The man eyes shot open they darted around looking for his target, the man he knew he had to kill. He pulled his teethed blade and readied it for a attack, sensing a presence behind him he struck finding putsches with something hard and metallic "...a blade" he thought suddenly it spoke. "So you're what caused our senors to go haywire how interesting..._


End file.
